


Sanctuary

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, goddess!alexandra, woodnymph!kyrrha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Another prompt from my friend, Restitutor_Orbis. They asked for something with their wonderful OC, Alexandra Trevelyan as Goddess!Alexandra and my cutie Lavellan, Kyrrha as woodnymph!Kyrrha.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499726
Kudos: 1





	Sanctuary

The sun shone brightly through the leaves of the tall trees that surrounded Kyrrha. She was humming away happily as she danced about the forest, picking flowers and placing them each carefully into a hand woven basket. Colors of yellow, purple, and white meshed together as they piled onto one another.

“Whose there?” Kyrrha spoke quietly yet firm when she heard the crunch of twigs nearby. She searched through the tree trunks until she found where it had come from.

A woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes was watching her. The soft fabric of her long white gown flowing with the wind as Kyrrha stared. This woman was stunningly gorgeous and she felt a warmth rise in her belly as the woman smirked at her.

Her feet carried her forward without her knowing it and by the time her brain caught up it was too late to stop. Kyrrha could feel her body getting warmer, her hands shaking with anticipation as she drew nearer to the woman.

“My name is Alexandra,” she said confidently, her eyes turning golden as she spoke.

Kyrrha bowed, “I am Kyrrha, milady.”

“You are nymph of this forest?” Alexandra replied, gesturing for Kyrrha to rise.

“Yes milady, I am.”

Alexandra took a step forward then. Lightly, she placed her fingers under Kyrrha’s chin and brought the nymphs face up to her own.

“Might you tell me where I could find a quiet place to rest?”

Kyrrha saw for the briefest moment underneath her confidence and stern exterior, vulnerability laid within the goddess who stood before her. It must’ve been exhausting at times. Giving into the depends of the many only to left to your devices to cope.

“Follow me, milady.”

Kyrrha began working her way through the forest, deviating wildly from any paths that lay there. She had made such a sanctuary the goddess asked for, though she had never invited anyone to it. She wondered briefly to herself why she would let this woman discover such a place. Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought and her body warmed once again.

As they walked, Kyrrha thought of the woman’s dark flowing hair and what it would feel like to run her fingers through it. How badly she wanted to stare into her golden-green eyes for eternity. She was sure her face would be bright red by now but she couldn’t stop the thoughts from tumbling over one another.

She glanced back at Alexandra. Her dress was simple, held only by a single golden rope at her waist. Kyrrha’s eyes looked down, taking in the curves that seemed to flow just right with the material. She swallowed hard and turned her attention back forward when Alexandra caught her staring, giving her a small smile in return.

Kyrrha thought her heart might be pounding out of her chest now and she wondered briefly if Alexandra could hear it.

“This is it,” she said, pulling back the vines that made up a makeshift door.

They stepped inside and she heard Alexandra let out a sound of surprise.

“You did all this?” Alexandra asked, smiling at the nymph.

Kyrrha nodded her head at the woman. She didn’t really see what the big deal was. The small space was filled with flowers of all kinds with a hammock off to the side. There was a small opening to let the light filter in through the trees and there were butterflies and bees flying about.

Alexandra sat down on the hammock and patted by her side, inviting Kyrrha to join her. Kyrrha’s heart fluttered once more as she walked over and took a seat. At the last moment, her feet wobbled and she nearly fell into the hammock but Alexandra caught her before she could fall and they found themselves face to face.

“You are quite beautiful, Kyrrha,” Alexandra purred.

“T-thank you milady,” she mumbled, finding it difficult to breathe.

“Please,” Alexandra said, “call me Alexandra.”

“A-alexand-dra,” Kyrrha managed as the goddess closed the distance between them, laying her lips softly against her own. Kyrrha was sure she was on fire by this point but she couldn’t let go of the woman. Their kiss deepened before they broke apart. Both of them breathing heavily as their foreheads fell together. Kyrrha bit her lip and Alexandra smirked at the gesture.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Alexandra said as the two of them laid back in the hammock.

“You’re welcome, Alexandra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
